theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 8, 2015/Chat log
8:26 Loving77 hiii silly hi jony I gtg bye 8:47 Dragonian King bye peep 8:54 Cfljony22 she was like hi silly hi jony bye silly bye jony 8:54 Dragonian King lool Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:13 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony @Silly what day is February is your birthday?? 9:19 Dragonian King hi lily the 13th so yeah, sometimes i get Friday the 13th birthdays :P 9:22 Flower1470 lol 9:22 Cfljony22 DUN DUN DUN whats your tumbler lily 9:23 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/126216192516/the-signs-as-seto-kaiba sill you're Aquarius like my brother @Jony that's it just remmeber how i warned Silly lol 9:24 Cfljony22 yea i know i use ifunny 9:24 Flower1470 its mostly yugioh and depression rants to each their own :P 9:25 Cfljony22 yeah i guess lol 9:25 Dragonian King the person who wrote that misspelled pisces 9:26 Flower1470 that's not the point tho 9:26 Dragonian King oh ok 9:26 Cfljony22 how many rants r there 9:27 Flower1470 too many 9:28 Cfljony22 ill read them all i vow to it 9:29 Flower1470 please dont 9:29 Cfljony22 y not 9:30 Flower1470 a lot of them are stupid and i dont want them used against me 9:31 Dragonian King yu-gi-oh zexal was the worst yu-gi-oh series ever 9:32 Flower1470 excuse you 9:32 Dragonian King don't worry i have a perfectly logical reason 9:33 Cfljony22 i wouldnt use something like that against u lilu=y o_o lily 9:33 Flower1470 @Silly im waiting 9:33 Dragonian King it's the only one without kaiba 9:33 Flower1470 @Jony let's hope not Kaiba isn't in 5ds and arcv tho A ygo movie is coming out next year with a focus on Kaiba 9:46 Dragonian King there's going to be a kaiba movie!?!?!? 9:46 Cfljony22 i have a question lil lily 9:46 Flower1470 @Silly yes @Jony go ahead 9:47 Cfljony22 how can i see a chat log like a specific one dont ask y just accept it 9:47 Dragonian King you just type in the date in the search bar like June 5, 2014/Chat log 9:49 Cfljony22 hehe i mean ok cool 9:49 Flower1470 uh oh 9:50 Cfljony22 actually its not evil till i be like MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA which i just did you guys shall regret the day of whats todays date again 9:51 Flower1470 august 8th 9:51 Cfljony22 AUGUST 8TH 9:51 Dragonian King why 9:51 Cfljony22 not sure still thinking uh i get to know everything about the past and present not that i already dont :D 9:56 Dragonian King most of them are just i is first hiii silly sup peep hi lily sup peep i gtg bye bye peep i gtg, bye lily bye silly 9:56 Cfljony22 i thought u actually had to go i might go in the middle of no where sry i f i do 9:58 Flower1470 O_o 9:58 Cfljony22 if my dad comes in here i gotta go 9:58 Flower1470 ooo 9:58 Dragonian King ^ Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 welp Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:03 Cfljony22 back sry sry bout that folks 10:04 Dragonian King wb 10:06 Flower1470 wb 10:25 Dragonian King . who wants to spam!??!?!?!??!?! 10:33 Cfljony22 nah 10:34 Flower1470 (no) i gtg, bye guys 10:53 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015